Thin film photovoltaic (PV) modules (also referred to as “solar panels”) based on cadmium telluride (CdTe) paired with cadmium sulfide (CdS) as the photo-reactive components are gaining wide acceptance and interest in the industry. CdTe is a semiconductor material having characteristics particularly suited for conversion of solar energy to electricity. For example, CdTe has an energy bandgap of 1.45 eV, which enables it to convert more energy from the solar spectrum as compared to lower bandgap (1.1 eV) semiconductor materials historically used in solar cell applications. Also, CdTe converts energy in lower or diffuse light conditions as compared to the lower bandgap materials and, thus, has a longer effective conversion time over the course of a day or in cloudy conditions as compared to other conventional materials. Solar energy systems using CdTe PV modules are generally recognized as the most cost efficient of the commercially available systems in terms of cost per watt of power generated. However, the advantages of CdTe not withstanding, sustainable commercial exploitation and acceptance of solar power as a supplemental or primary source of industrial or residential power depends on the ability to produce efficient PV modules on a large scale and in a cost effective manner.
CdTe is a relatively expensive material, and efficient utilization of this material is a primary cost factor in the production of the PV modules. Regardless of the type of deposition system or process, some degree of the CdTe material will inevitably be “wasted” in that it is not deposited onto the PV module. For example, the material may plate out on the processing equipment, including shields, conveyor components, vessels, and the like. Recovery and recycling of this material by means that minimize down time of the processing line is a key consideration in the industry.
In addition, CdTe is considered a hazardous material, and the disposal requirements for components that contain CdTe are quite strict and add significantly to the overall cost of the PV module production. Reduction of the volume of these hazardous material components is another primary consideration.
Various references discuss systems and techniques for removal of Cd from scrap metal in general, and PV modules in particular. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,588 describes a chemical process for recovery of Cd wherein scrap materials containing the Cd are mixed with an ammonium carbonate solution to form a water-soluble ammine complex, which is then evaporated to form a second mixture of cadmium carbonate. The second mixture is further processed to recover the cadmium in the form of cadmium sulfide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,685, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,877 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,779 all relate to chemical methods for recovering metals, such as CdTe, from scrap PV modules. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,705 describes a process and system for recovering cadmium and nickel from Ni—Cd batteries, wherein the scrap batteries and battery components are heated in a retort oven at an effective temperature and time to vaporize the cadmium. Although these processes may have utility, they all involve removal of the components to be “cleaned” from the production lines for placement in reclamation ovens, chemical baths, and so forth, which is an undesirable consequence. In addition, the chemical processes are relatively complicated and require acids and other chemicals that are expensive, difficult to work with, and pose their own environmental hazards and disposal issues.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved process and system for efficient and clean recovery of CdTe from the components used in the production of PV modules without requiring shutdown of the production process. The present invention relates to a recovery system and process that serve this purpose.